


I see you where I go.

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: You Are Mine Forever [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dream Sex, F/M, Hostage Situations, London Underground, Oral Sex, Police intervention, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Jennifer keeps seeing  the Master wherever she goes weather it's at the underground station or in the shops.
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song
Series: You Are Mine Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098365





	1. The man at the station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer sees a man who she believes to be the Master as a web of danger begins to be woven around her.

The underground station was busy with people commuting to go home after a long day at work as Jennifer walked through the crowd to get the tube to Kensington. The platform was semi packed as Jennifer stood by a bench looking at her phone as she looked up briefly to check where the train was. As she looked around her eyes were drawn to a man stood a few yards away from her but as he turned to face her, she felt her hearts clench with fear and recognization. A smartly dressed couple walked in front of her and as they past the man was gone. 

The tube made its way through the tunnel as Jennifer sat on one seat looking through her phone. Jennifer got off on the stop for Kensington as she walked through the busy station as the cold air of winter hit her in the face as she walked across the street to the bus stop as she stood there looking at the bus time table when she felt someone put their hand on her bottom as Jennifer turned around to see no one behind her.

'You alright love?' A kind faced man said as Jennifer nodded to him. 'You seem shaken.' 

'I'm fine thank you.' Jennifer said as she held her hand out for the bus to stop as she boarded the bus to go home as the rain began to fall as she looked out the window as it made it's way through the towns as people got on and off the bus as Jennifer sat on her phone with her headphones in as she pressed the bell for her stop as she got off the bus and walked up the street to home as the housekeeper opened the door as she took her coat from her as Jennifer walked into her room before locking the door behind her as she sat on her bed before looking at her desk as she noticed Laz coming to place his head on her lap as she stroked his head as she laid on her bed as she wondered who was it that was at the tube station that night as she played the scene in her mind again as she pondered about it as she came to the conclusion that it was the Master coming back for her as she began to worry about it. Jennifer got out of bed the following morning and decided to take the car rather than risk another incident on the train as she sat in the car as it drove through the crowded streets as Jennifer noticed a man stood at the café bar with his back to the road as she wondered who it was as her mind began to go into overdrive as the car drove off again as she sat back in the seat the leather cold against her legs as the car pulled up into the HQ as Jennifer got out with her bag slumped over one shoulder as she headed into her office as she went to sit at her desk. Rose came in a few moments later with two cups of tea as she placed one in front of Jennifer as she sat down opposite her as Jennifer looked up and smiled at her. 'You alright?' Rose asked before sitting on her desk. 'Mum is going to be cooking dinner tonight, if you want to come and bring your mother along as mum wants to see her again after so long.' 'Yeah ok then.' Jennifer said grinning. 'As long as I can bring the wine this time.' 'Alright then.' Rose said laughing. 'You bringing Laz?' 'Always.' Jennifer laughed as Rose walked out to her office to begin the day.


	2. The Sea of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer arrives at Rose's flat as she thinks she she sees the Master walk in front of her taxi

The taxi pulled up outside the block of flats as Jennifer and River got out as Jennifer payed the driver before getting out and walked alongside her mother before turning to notice a figure watching her get out of the taxi before opening the door to the flats. She walked with her mother up the stairs to the row of doors before knocking on one as Jackie opened the door. 

'Jennifer darling, my haven't you grown.' Jackie said before noticing River stood behind her. 'River gosh its been a long time. How have you been? How's Rivina?' Jackie asked as River looked at her. 

'Annoying as always but aren't all older sisters?' River laughed as Jennifer had gone in to see Rose who was sat in the living room going through something as she looked up and ran to hug Jennifer before they sat down on the sofa. River and Jackie were in the kitchen as River spoke. 'So, how are things with you?' 

'Same old.' Jackie said as she looked at River before looking at Jennifer. 'I must say Jennifer is defiantly the spiting image of you.' River smiled as Rose and Jennifer were sat watching the news before being called in for dinner. 'So Jen, is there anything new going on?' Jackie asked. 

'Not really apart from Dominic and I are going to be getting married around the summer.' Jennifer said. 'Rose is Maid of Honour aren't you?' 

'Yeah, it will be a total blast getting ready for the wedding.' Rose said as she looked at Jennifer before grinning. After dinner Jennifer and River said their goodbyes before getting their coats and headed down to wait for the taxi as Jennifer noticed the same figure watching her by the bins as their face was slightly illuminated by the lights as she looked away to hide her nerves and annoyance. The taxi arrived as she got in with River as it drove them back to Kensington as Jennifer looked out of the window.


	3. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer comes to the place that the invitation said to come to as she meets the Master.

The centre was covered in ice as people struggled to stay upright as Jennifer sat on the fountain watching them walk around as she looked at the time on the clock as she felt someone run their hands through her hair as she turned to see the Master stood there.

'What the hell do you want?' She asked glaring at him as she stood up. 

'You got my invitation then.' He said taking a stand of her chestnut blonde curls through his fingers as he took it to his nose before inhaling the sweet smell of strawberries.

'Get away from me.' Jennifer said pulling away from him as she ran into the café as she got herself a cup of coffee as she sat on the leather sofa as he came to sit next to her as Jennifer shuffled away from him as she turned to glare at him. 'Why won't you leave me alone? I don't know how many more times I have to tell you that I am not interested in you.' Jennifer said before picking up her latte and taking a sip aware that he had his hand on her leg. 

'You know too well why I want you.' He said as his hand went higher up her leg as she slapped it away. 'That wasn't polite was it?' 

'Well, I have to be rude otherwise you don't get the message and clearly never will!' Jennifer said taking her latte and moved to a different section of the café before looking out of the window hoping she could freeze him out. 

That night, Jennifer was at home going through a couple of books as she flicked through a couple as she sighed before putting them back again before coming to join the rest of her family in the living room. River looked up as Jennifer came to sit next to her as she was acting odd as River had noticed for a while that she wasn't her usual self. The following morning, River was sat at her desk in her study as she was going to be hiring an assistant to keep an eye on Jennifer as River was worried that something was wrong with her daughter as Jennifer seemed to be much more reserved then she used to be which made her wonder if he had shown up again. Jennifer came home from the Honoured as she opened the door Nardole came to greet her. 'Evening Miss Song." He said as Jennifer nodded. 'Your mother would like to see you in her study at once.' Jennifer walked through the hallway towards her mother's study as she knocked on the door. 'Come in.' The voice on the other side said as Jennifer opened the door and walked inside as River looked up and smiled. 'Jennifer darling this is Louisa.' River said as Jennifer looked at Louisa who looked nervously back at her. 'She will be your personal assistant.' 'My what?' Jennifer asked looking at her mother before composing herself and looked at her. 'I don't need a personal assistant. I have Laz.'


	4. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer has a nightmare where the Master rapes her whilst she was asleep.

Jennifer came out of her bathroom as she walked across the bedroom to her dresser as she took her seat before getting the hairdryer out and bent down to plug it into the socket that was next to her desk. As she sat up straight she noticed the Master stood behind her. Whipping around she noticed no one there as she resumed blow drying her hair before tying it up in a messy knot. Jennifer stood up from her desk and walked across to her bed as she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed before turning the lights off. 

Around midnight, the front door opened and closed as a dark shadow walked through the foyer towards the stairs as it walked upstairs to the family bedrooms as it came to one bedroom and pushed open the door and walked across to the bed where Jennifer was sound asleep. Jennifer began to stir when she felt someone get into bed next to her. She laid still as she felt someone touch her leg as she looked to her side to see The Master laying next to her as she turned to glare at him as he pinned her down before straddling her keeping her as she struggled to get away from him. 

Jennifer sat up bolt right up in bed with beads of sweat running down her neck and her nightgown was stuck to her tender flesh as she switched on her table lamp as Thirteen and River came running in as River came to sit on the bed.

'Jennifer what happened?' She asked as Jennifer looked at her before taking a deep breath.

'The Master was here.' Jennifer said. 'I don't know If it was a dream or a nightmare as he raped me.' Jennifer said as she looked at her mother before looking down again as she wanted to hide her embarrassment as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her as River looked at her. 

'It's alright, it was a nightmare.' River said. 'That's all it was.' Jennifer sighed before going to lie down again. The room was plunged into darkness again when River switched off the table lamp on her way out. 

The following morning, Michael was up and about doing something in the kitchen as Jennifer came down with her dressing gown done up over her nightgown before she took a seat at the table. He pushed a cup of tea in her direction before coming to sit next to her. 

'What's up?' He asked as he looked at her. 'Mother told me to keep an eye on you this morning after your nightmare last night.' Jennifer looked up before taking a sip of her tea as he continued. 'Look Jen, I know what happened last night shook you up badly but you can't hide away forever. He will keep coming back.' 

'That's because he doesn't listen to me.' Jennifer said as she picked up her tea. 'It doesn't matter how many times I tell him I am not interested, he does not listen.' 

'Well, that is because he's got his claws in you so deep you can't get away from him.' Michael said before standing up and walking out of the room leaving Jennifer to watch him go.


	5. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and the Master get into a fight over Jennifer's safety as Jennifer appears at the wrong time and place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense fight and rape scene read if you dare.

Michael was stood in the town square that morning walking about the town as he had been into the shops with Jennifer who was distracted by a row of designer purses as she was looking at one in particular that had caught her eye as she was speaking to the woman about it as she nodded to Jennifer to show some matching dresses for it. Michael smiled to himself. This was his treat and it was great to see her smile again. 

'What's made you smile then?' One of his friends said. 'Watching your sister pick out purses?' 

'No, just seeing her happy again Joe.' Michael said looking at him as Joe smiled before noticing someone come towards them. 

'Don't look now but trouble has just arrived.' Joe whispered as he spoke again. 'Shall I get Jennifer and go somewhere with her to keep her out of the way?' Michael nodded as he scarped as the Master came up to him. 

'Well, well.' He said. 'My soon to be brother in law Michael.' Michael looked at him. 'Don't I get a hug?' 

'Get away from me.' Michael said glaring at him. 'I am warning you to stay away from me and my family but most of all stay away from Jennifer.' He said as the Master glared at him. 'Oh, you know I cannot do that.' He said as Michael launched himself at him as Jennifer came out of the shop just at that moment with Joe at that point. 'Michael! Look out!' She screamed as the Master turned to look at her with a look of lust as Michael turned to look at her. 'Jennifer get out of here!' Michael yelled as Jennifer turned to him. 'Get away from him.' Jennifer yelled as the Master turned to her. 'If its me you want come and get me.' 'Now, this is a game I like.' The Master said as Jennifer turned and ran away into a shop as the Master was chasing after her as she had disappeared into one of the other shop away for him but he was close behind her as he was able to pull her down in front of everyone watching as Jennifer tried to get away from him as he kept her pinned down as he glared down at her as Michael pushed him off her. 'Get off her you monster.' Michael growled as they got into a fight as The Master grabbed him before throwing him against a bin as Joe ran to see him as the Master turned his attention back to Jennifer who tried to get away. 'What the hell are you doing?' He growled grabbing her by the boot as Jennifer tried to kick him. 'Get away from me.' She hissed as he looked down at her before he looked around to ensure there was a crowd gathered to see what was going on as he put his hand up her skirt as a woman yelled out to him. 'Oi leave her alone.' She said. 'You deaf? I said leave her alone.' The Master looked at her before resuming what he was doing as his fingers scratched at Jennifer's entrance as he shoved two fingers inside her as Jennifer howled in pain. 'Lie still you bitch.' He snarled at her as Michael stood up before hitting him off his sister as Jennifer sat up as Kate and Rose arrived on the scene.


	6. A Night in the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and her friends are out in the town when the Master ambushes them and rapes Jennifer after drugging her drink before taking her back to his and holding her hostage.

Jennifer and Rose were sat in the bar waiting for Kate to arrive with Donna and Martha. Kate came in with the others as the group hugged before ordering drinks as the group sat at the bar as the group as they ordered drinks before talking about what was going on with the Honoured as Jennifer was still shaken after the events of that morning. Jennifer sat in the middle as she took a sip of the drink. After a couple she started to feel weird as they left the bar to go and get something to eat after drinking. They headed out of the bar before walking through the doors as the wind picked up. The group headed out to the town as the sounds of footfall came up behind them as they turned to see the Master and a group of his mates behind them before he got hold of Jennifer as Rose glared at him. 'Let her go.' Rose snapped as he turned to glare at her as she shrank back. 'Never mind.' He walked towards a dimly lit alleyway as two men came out of the shadows as they got hold of Kate and Rose to restrain them to stop them interfering with the plan. 'Keep them held tight.' The Master snapped before speaking again. 'It's this little slut that is the one we need to deal with.' He said before throwing Jennifer to the ground as Jennifer pushed herself up before trying to back away only to put her back against a brick wall. 'Aww look whose backed into a corner and can't do anything about it.' The Master said mockingly before walking towards her as his hands found his belt as Jennifer thought he was going to hit her with it but he just dropped it on the floor before undoing his trousers and pulled them down as she turned her head away knowing what was to come. The Master grabbed her by her neck before shoving his dick into her mouth as she gagged whilst Kate and Rose fought against the ones who held them. A woman who was stood near the alleyway looked down the streets to see two policemen walking towards her as she turned and ran down to the group as the Master didn't bother to look up as he was busy with Jennifer who was being held to prevent her lashing out at he slammed into her. 'What is it?' He snapped clearly annoyed at the interruptions. 'Its the police disappear.' The woman said as Jennifer used it to her advantage as she screamed at the top of her lungs the screams echoing on the walls shaking the windows as the police heard the cries and came running down in that direction. 'Scatter!' The Master yelled as he and his gang scarpered with Jennifer in tow as Rose and Kate chased after them as the police officers came walking towards them as the taller one of the two took control of the situation. 'What's been going on here then?' He asked before he noticed who the girls were. 'Kate? Rose? What has been going on?' The officer asked as Rose looked at him. 'Dan, you have to help us. The Master has got Jennifer and he would no doubt kill her if we don't get her back.' Rose said as he shook his head. Thirteen and River were sat up in the living room looking at the clock before sighing as Laz was sat in his basket before getting out and going over to them as River stood up and looked out of the window before sighing. 'Looking out of the window is not going to make her come home any earlier than now.' Thirteen said looking at River before sighing as she came over to her before taking her hand in hers. 'It doesn't add up.' River said looking at her wife. 'Jennifer has never been late home. She's always home at a sensible time.' The sounds of someone banging on the door made River and the Doctor turn as Nardole had gone to open the door as Rose came running into the living room. 'Help, the Master has...' Rose said wheezing as River looked at her. 'Rose, calm down.' River said as she looked at her. 'Now what about the Master.' 'He attack us about three hours ago.' Rose said. 'He's got her! He hurt her in front of us!' 'He's got who?' Thirteen asked. 'Jennifer. He's got her.' Rose said as River looked mad. 'Where's he taking her to?' River asked angrily 'He has a house in London where he keeps all his prisoners.' Rose said. 'Every so often once he gets bored of his current one he will get a replacement. The girl before Jennifer was his prized possession but when she failed to give him what he wanted he sought her replacement which unfortunately was Jen.' 'It is true.' Thirteen said as River looked at her. 'I thought there was an odd pattern with the girls who disappeared and now I know why.'


	7. The House of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master's house is a lair of doom and gloom with a few people ever escaping there alive.

The crack of the light of the hallway shone onto Jennifer's face as she blinked in the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs as she tried to move but found she couldn't due to her hands and feet being tied up as her legs were tucked under her. The light switched off again as the darkness enveloped her again. It had been two weeks since that night in the town as she tried to sleep but the pain in her legs was unbearable for her to sleep. It was around midnight when the sound of footsteps woke her up as the door opened as the Master came walking in holding his bronzed cane in his hand as he walked up to her. 

'Are you going to be disobedient to me again you little whore?' He snarled as he went to pull her legs out of from under her as she howled in pain as he pushed her legs apart as she tried to close them and shuffle away from him. 'Stay still you little bitch or you'll get the cane again.' 'Keep away from me.' Jennifer cried as he raised the cane above his head before bringing it down on her legs making contact with the bones through her tender skin as she howled in agony. But that was just the beginning of what was to come. The pain that ripped through her when he entered her. It seemed like an eternity before she was left alone. The house was busy with activities whilst Jennifer was sound asleep in the cupboard. The front door opened and closed as the housekeeper walked through the house. 'I don't know who he thinks he is ordering us about and then all this sneaking around.' The housekeeper fumed as she sat at the table in the kitchen. 'God only knows what he's doing to the poor lamb he has hidden under the stairs.' 'You know we are never to question what goes on with him and the girls he has been abusing in the last year or so.' The cook said before sighing as she left a towel covering a bowl of dough on the side to rise. The Master stormed into the room as they all looked at him. 'Where's that bread?' He snarled. 'I have friends in the living room and I want that bread now!' 'It's just rising sir.' The cook said as he stormed out again before going to get the cane from its hiding place before going into the cupboard.


	8. Michael arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael arrives at the House looking for Jennifer as he poses as a servant to try and find her.

The house stood in the rain dark and oppressive. Michael stood in the front yard as he walked to the door before banging on the door as the housekeeper opened it before staring at him suspiciously. 

'Can I help you?' She asked clearly annoyed. 'We don't want any deliveries today.'

'I am no delivery guy.' Michael said. 'I am here to apply for the latest opening for a chamber servant.' 'I wasn't aware we had an opening for one.' The housekeeper said confused. 'Come in, the boss is in his study.' Michael walked through the house noticing how gloomy it was as the Master came out of his room before looking at Michael. 'Why is he here?' He asked glaring at the housekeeper who looked away. 'I want an answer.' 'He said he was here for the servant position that I was not aware was open.' The housekeeper said. 'Leave us alone.' The Master barked as she fled from the room as he turned to Michael. 'I know what you really are after.' He said. 'I am here for my sister.' Michael said. 'The sooner I get her away from you. The happier I will be.' 'Is that a threat?' The Master asked. 'It is a promise.' Michael said as the housekeeper returned with two teas. 'Well, I think this lad will be idea for the role.' The Master said as Michael glared at him. 'Can you tell cookie to get another dinner on as he will be joining you lot presently.' The housekeeper nodded before speeding off as the Master turned to Michael. 'Just stay out of my way.' 'Oh, that will be easy.' Michael said before walking out of the room and headed down to the kitchen as he noticed the cupboard under the stairs was constantly being guarded by two women as he walked to the kitchen. The cook turned to smile at him as he felt himself relax. 'Here you are pet.' She said. 'A nice dinner to warm you up.' 'Thanks.' Michael said as he ate in silence before speaking to the housekeeper. 'Where will I be sleeping tonight?' He asked as she beckoned him to follow her as they came to the servants quarters as Michael nodded his thanks before deciding to sleep as he would begin the search for Jennifer tomorrow.


	9. Four Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and his new friends discuss what the plan is to escape as the Master is away.

It was a rainy day in the winter as Michael spoke to the cook as they were enjoying the freedom away from the Master who was clearly out causing trouble somewhere else in the universe. As they were talking a faint banging noise could be heard as they turned to see what it was. Curious they got up from their seats and walked out of the kitchen as the banging got louder as they reached the cupboard under the stairs as the door was closed. 

'Quick get a knife. The boss clearly has taken the key.' The cook said as the maid ran off before coming back with a knife. The cook prized the door open only to be greeted by stale sweat and urine. 'Oh gosh what have we 'ere?' She asked flashing the light into the cupboard as the girl in there shrank away from the light but her face was clearly recognisable. 

'Jennifer! Jen.' He yelled as Jennifer looked up as the cook came into the cupboard as Jennifer shrank away. 'It's ok lass,' She said. 'I am not going to hurt you.' She said as she got out a pen knife before cutting the rope from her wrists and legs as she was helped up but kept falling down due to cramp and her ankles were swollen badly. 'Come on, that's it lass.' Jennifer blinked harshly at the light of the sun shining through the window. The cook got her to sit on the chair as she got her food from the pan as Michael sat next to her. The front door was heard banging open as The Master stormed into the kitchen as he noticed Jennifer sat there


End file.
